


bloody knuckles and a beating heart

by Iris_Duncan_72



Series: no rest for the wicked [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Escape, Feels, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Lee Felix is a Badass, M/M, Murder, it gets soft right at the end, obviously, this isn't fluffy?? but it's not depresso so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Felix wakes up in an industrial basement of some sort and hunts down whoever is responsible so he can punch their face in.Oh, and Jisung shows up.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: no rest for the wicked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399690
Comments: 43
Kudos: 208





	bloody knuckles and a beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was nothing more or less than an excuse for me to write felix kicking ass so go no further if you're expecting even a shred of plot.

Felix knew he was in big fucking trouble before he even realised he’d been unconscious. It took his brain a second or two to come online enough to understand what his senses were telling him.

Firstly, he was lying on a cold, hard, wet surface, probably concrete.

Secondly, his hands were cuffed above his head in a manner that left him in a horribly uncomfortable position, the muscles along his slouched spine threatening to seize at any moment.

Thirdly, and most damningly, his head like an absolute _bitch_.

Despite the extreme discomfort he was in, Felix gave no indication that he’d woken, keeping his muscles lax, his breathing even, and his eyelids still. Instead, he did his best to extend his senses outward, to learn what he could about his situation without losing the slight advantage he had over anyone who might be watching him right now. This was a habit of his, practically a reflex by now, one Felix had been practicing since an early age, and for all that he teased Jisung about _his_ paranoia, Felix was not as unaffected as he liked to seem.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t a lot he could pick up on like this. He’d been stripped of his shoes, jacket, and weapons, but his captors had been gracious enough to leave his jeans and t-shirt on. Surprising. Perhaps they weren’t very knowledgeable on the subject of psychological warfare, which led to the possibility that they didn’t know who Felix was, although that was more of a slim chance. The air felt cool and damp on his bare skin, containing a musty stagnancy to it that suggested Felix was either underground or somewhere that saw very few visitors. He could hear at least one slow, steady drip and the very faint hum of distant machinery but nothing else, not the whistling of the wind, the muted roar of traffic, or any of the tell-tale sounds of another living creature sharing this space with him.

Only after lying still, conscious and listening, for ten minutes, did Felix lift his lashes a mere fraction. It was too dark to make anything out and when there seemed to be no consequences as a result of his movement, Felix opened his eyes a little further. There wasn’t much light to see by, a weak, pale glow emanating from somewhere off to his left, perhaps a naked bulb. The sights weren’t much better – without lifting his head to check, Felix was fairly sure his wrists were bound to a pipe running along the wall he was slumped against and given the large number of pipes snaking through the shadowy space, the assessing part of his brain that functioned just about all the time thought he might be in a basement or an industrial area. The place looked ill-kempt and as Felix fully opened his eyes, he could barely make out the dull gleam of copper through the thick layer of grime.

Felix waited only another three minutes before giving up playing possum. Unless someone was being extremely quiet or watching him from a distance, which he couldn’t do much about anyway (yet), it was more likely than not that he was alone here. Wrapping his hands around the chain links connecting his cuffs to muffle any noise, Felix sat upright, barely biting back a groan of relief. His spine was _so_ fucked. Maybe Jisung would give him a massage after –

Ah. Jisung. Shit.

Wracking his brains to remember what he’d been doing before winding up down here, Felix glanced around, taking better stock of his surroundings. He was indeed cuffed to a pipe and while it was thin, it would be all too easy to tear a muscle or fracture a bone if he tried snapping it.

Ahead of him, following the wall Felix had been leaning against, was a dingy corridor along which travelled the motley collection of much larger pipes. To his left and behind him was a small room lit by two hanging bulbs, one near him and one not, with a set of stairs leading up in the corner. There wasn’t much in the room, just a meter box of some kind on the far wall, a chart hanging next to it (implying at least semi-regular, if not necessarily frequent, visitations), and a single metal locker that Felix thought looked slightly rusted, which suggested a high concentration of moisture –

Felix stiffened in place, eyes glazing over as a wave of memories swamped his mind – he’d been on a job and it had been raining. Jisung hadn’t been with him but they’d both expected Felix to be back at the apartment that evening. Given that his last concrete memories – _lurking in the shadows of a sheltered alley mouth, attention fixed on the glass doors across the road_ – could be timestamped at about mid-afternoon, it wasn’t impossible Felix was already late.

A momentary smirk ticked up one corner of his mouth at the thought. Jisung was not a patient man. This, coupled with his constant paranoia that everything was out to get him, meant that it wouldn’t be long before Jisung started hunting Felix down. It was surprisingly comforting to know that there was someone out there impatiently waiting or actively seeking his return. Once again, Felix found himself thankful that he and Jisung hadn’t turned their weapons on each other with any seriousness since that memorable occasion in an Indonesian shipyard seven years ago.

Not that Felix had any intention of sitting around waiting for Jisung to get here, but first he had to get out of these damn cuffs.

Pulling himself up into a standing position, the ground damp and gritty underfoot, Felix followed the pipe he was bound to further down the corridor. He didn’t get far before he ran into a small, solid metal brace wrapped around the pipe and screwed into the wall. A couple of careful tugs at it did nothing and Felix wasn’t willing to risk making a racket or injuring himself trying to wrench it loose just yet, so he went the other way, back towards the small room but came across another brace barely twenty metres from the first one.

Felix’s lip curled in distaste, thoroughly pissed off with his current situation. He wasn’t done yet, though, and he dropped into a crouch to closely inspect his cuffs. Despite what movie magic would have the world believe, dislocating one’s thumb was a _shit_ idea for escaping tight handcuffs. These looked like standard single-lock ones, which meant if Felix had a hairpin or another pick of some kind, he could open them. However, he’d been picked over pretty clean by his captors so if there was anything left on him, it’d be the two inches of wire he’d worked into the inside seam of his right jeans leg.

Listen, a little paranoia in this profession was considered a healthy thing.

Two minutes of contortion later, Felix had his right foot braced on his left thigh in half-lotus and his hand shoved far enough up the trouser leg to discover that, no, he hadn’t been searched as thoroughly as he should’ve been. But then again, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to leave him alone, cuffed and unconscious or not? Really, Felix was starting to lean more towards the idea that his captors _didn’t_ know who he was.

It took him another few minutes to get the wire out of the seam, but less than thirty seconds to pick the lock – and that was when Felix heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. He froze for a split second then slipped the unfastened cuff off the pipe, pocketed the wire, and darted on silent feet to one side of the staircase, crouching low in the shadows. If he was really unlucky, whoever was coming down would see Felix wasn’t where he should be before they were within –

A worn leather boot emerged from around the wall, thumping onto the ground, and Felix waited only long enough for the rest of the person to appear – _tall, muscled, street clothes, handgun holstered at the hip_ – before spinning on the ball of one foot for momentum and ramming his elbow into the man’s throat. The man collapsed back onto the stairs, wide-eyed and wheezing, shock splashing across his face as he registered who his attacker was. Then Felix grabbed the man’s head and cracked his temple on the edge of a step and he sagged, dead or unconscious.

Felix cocked his head, listening for the sound of an alarm raised. There was nothing, so he briefly contemplated the man’s shoes – _too large_ – and took the handgun. It was a fourth generation Glock 17 and a quick check of the clip revealed it had the full nine bullets, so at least something was going well today. Swiftly patting the unmoving man down, Felix found no other weapons on him or anything that might tell him where the fuck they were, so he dragged the body into the shadows by the stairs. Taking another minute to unlock the remaining cuff on his wrist, Felix shoved the cuffs in his back pocket, then picked up the gun and started up the steps.

Decades of experience clashed with the adrenaline pumping through Felix’s body as he ascended the two flights of stairs to the next level, keeping his hands steady and his focus sharp despite the headache dogging him. Pausing a few steps down from the open door up ahead, Felix listened again and heard the drone of machinery he’d picked up on downstairs, only louder now. There were voices, too, although distant, and he considered the likelihood of anyone keeping an eye trained on the door. Probably low.

Flicking the safety off the Glock, Felix could practically hear Jisung growling, _Don’t do anything stupid, snowflake, or I’ll kill you myself._

With that thought warming his heart, Felix pressed himself to the wall and saw a much larger room through the doorway, this one lit by halogen strips. Massive pipes emerged from the ground in the space he could see, some going up to the ceiling, some disappearing into the room out of his line of sight. Fans whirred behind vents and electricity hummed in the air. Exhaling slow and steady, Felix sank into a half-crouch and very cautiously peered around the door, sliding smoothly back into position as soon as he glimpsed three people clustered around a table further to his right. None of them had been turned his way, so Felix chanced another glance.

The three remained occupied by whatever they were looking at, talking animatedly but not quite loud enough for Felix to make out the words. He also saw a forklift parked by a mountain of large crates extending along the far wall and a bulky machine fastened to the concrete floor barely ten metres away, with a blank interface and a big wheel sticking out the side of it. That would provide excellent cover if he could get to it without being shot and as there was no time like the present, Felix took a breath and crept out into the open. His pulse kicked but he maintained a swift, even pace, gaze trained on the trio until he was behind the machine.

Relief burned in his veins but Felix resisted the urge to drop his guard for so much as a second, gritting his teeth and keeping himself fully focused. His head throbbed angrily but there was no time for that now. Felix sized up the distance from here to the crates, which looked like they might have paths going between them and as such had the potential to make for an exciting game of cat and mouse on his way to the exit. He estimated the gap to be thirty or forty metres, a length he could cross in about six seconds at a sprint. But sprinting was noisy and –

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake! What’s taking Kim so long?’ a man’s voice burst out.

Felix froze, flattening himself against the machine. A rough voice, possibly female, replied too low for him to hear properly, but the man was impatient and loud with it.

‘If the fucker’s awake, Kim’s meant to tell us,’ he snapped, and footsteps sounded as he stomped towards the door Felix had just come through.

‘Jo, wait,’ ordered the third voice.

The fine hairs on Felix’s nape prickled – _this_ guy could be trouble. He sounded cold. Professional. Possibly someone of Felix’s ilk, unlike the rest of this motley lot.

‘Why? I’m just gonna yell –’

‘And if Kim’s already dead? You’ll just alert the blond guy to our presence.’

‘What the hell are you on about?’ Jo spluttered. ‘We emptied him out and cuffed him to a pipe, he can’t do shit.’

The cold man switched tack. ‘He was staking out Choi-nim –’ _Choi Seoyeon, target_ – ‘and none of us recognise him. Would _you_ go after Choi-nim?’

Jo snorted. ‘Not for my weight in gold, which makes this fuckwit pretty stupid –’

 _‘Or_ he’s bigtime and we’re the idiots for leaving him without a guard.’

The chill retreated and if Felix hadn’t been in quite such a tight situation, he might have grinned. Whoever this guy was knew enough to recognise he’d fucked up, but he’d still let it happen which meant he was a rookie –

‘Are you kidding?’ the woman scoffed, cocksure. ‘A dart to the neck, a whack over the head, and he was ours. Paranoia doesn’t look good on you, Jung –’

And rookies didn’t scare Felix.

‘Shut up, Kobayashi, or I swear –’

Felix raised the Glock and stepped around the machine, keeping it between him and Jo as he pulled the trigger twice. The shots cracked through the room and Jung went down like a stone, blood spraying from the hole in his head. Kobayashi shrieked, staggering back as the bullet punched into her collar. Before Felix could shoot her again, she’d already rolled behind the table they’d all been using a minute ago.

‘The fuck?’ Jo’s disembodied voice yelped, as Felix stepped further around the machine and shot at him, nailing the stocky man in his upper arm.

Movement flickered in Felix’s periphery and he whipped himself back behind the machine. Not a moment too soon either, Kobayashi’s bullet cracking into the blessedly thick metal box between them. Felix didn’t wait for either of them to get their bearings any more than they already had and, with the echo of the last shot still ringing in his ears, he darted around the way he’d come, gun at the ready. Jo was still swearing profusely, blood pouring down his arm, but he had his weapon out – and pointed towards the other side of the machine. Felix didn’t give him a chance to correct his mistake, shooting at once and this time catching Jo in his neck, sending him howling to the ground.

Kobayashi fired again, her bullet striking the machine with a crunch, and she yelled something insulting and uncreative that Felix didn’t pay attention to. He was focused on the sounds of her moving, knowing she’d be trying to get to better cover than the table. She shot again, clipping the corner of the machine, and Felix moved to the other side, edging out just so that she was in his sightline. Her gun shifted towards him almost immediately but “almost” hadn’t been enough to catch him for years and she was dead before she could pull the trigger.

If there was anyone else in the building, they’d certainly know Felix was on the loose now. Ah well. He’d never been big on stealth missions anyway.

There were two doors out of here aside from the one Felix had entered through. One directly opposite the first, surrounded by stacks of crates, and the other further along the wall and higher, a staircase leading up to it. Keeping an eye on them both in case one should burst open, Felix jogged over to the table by Jung’s body, Kobayashi a few metres away. He avoided the growing pool of blood and saw an unlocked tablet, which was open on an image of a building blueprint.

A little fiddling later at last revealed his location – a water treatment plant in _Namhae-gun_ , _Gyeongsangnam-do_. If a couple of the other documents were anything to go by, the facility was also being used as storage for stolen goods by a group with loose, or at least new, ties to Choi Seoyeon, which certainly explained the forklift and crates. Beyond that, the tablet was empty aside from a few communications between the group and a company that Felix recognised as a front for one Seoyeon’s many arms of operation, so he slammed the butt of the Glock into the screen and it died with a flicker of rainbow pixels.

As he swiftly patted down the three corpses and shoved Jung’s SIG Sauer M17 into the waistband of his jeans, Felix considered the other two key pieces of info he’d just learned, one of them distinctly more exciting than the other. Firstly, he wasn’t _that_ far from where he’d been staking out Seoyeon, only an hour and a half’s drive or so (and that was if one obeyed road rules). Secondly, it was just past nine at night. He’d been unconscious for _hours_.

And Jisung was definitely, absolutely hunting him by now.

A grim smile curled across Felix’s face despite his attempt to maintain his notoriously stoic expression and he jogged over to the ground level door, Glock in hand. He slowed as he reached it, intending to put his ear to it – only for the door to slam open from the other side.

Sheer instinct pushed Felix into action and before the door had hit the wall, he’d ducked and charged like a battering ram. No-one was ever ready for that, their aim always too high, their expectations always that he’d jerk back or dodge, and this time was no different. Felix’s shoulder collided hard with someone’s solar plexus and he felt something give – probably a rib – in time with his would-be assailant bellowing a string of curses. His forward momentum came to an abrupt stop as the man crashed into someone behind him and suddenly there was more yelling. A meaty fist clocked Felix in the side but he was already disengaging and he shrugged it off, stomping on the man’s instep with his bare heel and jamming the Glock into his sternum as he lurched in pain.

The corridor they were in was narrow, almost claustrophobically so after the size of the main room, and when Felix pulled the trigger, the gunshot cracked through the air like a whip despite being muffled against the man’s chest. Felix shoved the gurgling man to one side as another asshole tried to flank him, trapping the new guy against the wall for a few crucial seconds. A third guy lifted his gun but Felix had already flipped the Glock around in his grip and smacked the butt of it into the guy’s wrist, sending the gun flying.

There were two more men rapidly closing in and Felix was aware he was about to be hemmed in on all sides, which was never a good thing, particularly not when guns were involved. So he moved fast, crunching the Glock into the third man’s temple before his wildly flailing fist could get anywhere near Felix’s face, and spinning to parry a punch from the guy behind him, the gun jarred from his grip.

Unlike the others, this asshole behaved like he actually knew how to fight, his movements quick and sure. He neatly sidestepped a punch from Felix, but wasn’t fast enough to avoid a kick to the vulnerable side of his knee and he hissed, staggering slightly. Felix pressed his advantage, aiming a powerful blow at the man’s left ribs and forcing him to put weight on his injured leg in order to dodge. Slick as he was, the asshole was losing his edge now and it took Felix less than two seconds to bully past his guard, grab him by the scruff of the neck, and slam him face first into the wall.

By that point, the next two men were practically within arm’s reach, so Felix spun, dragging the shrieking man with him and hurling him into his compatriots, who swore and attempted to shove him out of the way. But Felix kicked the bleeding man in the small of the back, sending him and another asshole toppling over, only the last guy managing to keep his balance. Not that that meant much when, a moment later, Felix vaulted over his fallen attackers and planted his heel solidly in the man’s unguarded chest. Winded, the man wheezed as he crashed into the floor, barely keeping his skull from cracking against the ground too. He lifted his gun and Felix grabbed his wrist, twisting it till bones popped and a thin scream escaped the guy, abruptly cut off when Felix punched him in the face.

Blood went everywhere as the nose shattered beneath his knuckles, some of it splattering Felix, but he’d barely registered that when his instincts screeched, warning him of danger at his back. Large hands suddenly seized his shirt and shoulder and Felix could only curl in on himself, protecting his head as he was flung into the wall. He ducked immediately, narrowly missing having his own nose broken by the snarling man bearing down on him.

Baring his teeth in a gut-deep repudiation of ever being down, of ever _losing_ , because fighting had been Felix’s life for as long as he could remember and any loss could be his last, Felix headbutted the man in his groin, then braced his hands on the guy’s hips and shoved him back. The man faltered, giving way, but managed to whack an elbow down into Felix’s shoulder blade. Pain bloomed, red-hot and angry, and Felix slammed the man into the opposite wall. Felix withdrew and straightened up as the guy growled and launched himself forward in an attempt to tackle him. Backhanding the man across the face, Felix escaped the grapple and then, with the full weight of his body behind him, punched the man right in the jaw. Bone cracked and splintered, the man collapsing to his knees with a roar of pain. Seizing his head, Felix broke the guy’s neck with one brutal action.

As the body thumped to the floor, Felix glanced about, making sure no-one would be getting up anytime soon. His heart hammered in his chest and he panted, knuckles stinging where the skin had split and shoulder aching as badly as his head. But Felix hadn’t lived this long by pausing to catch his breath every time shit got tough, so he picked up the SIG Sauer where it had fallen after being jostled from his waistband, flicked off the safety, and cautiously made his way further down the corridor.

It wasn’t a very long one, with only one door leading off each side of it before Felix reached the end and final door. He didn’t even have to put his ear to it to hear the rumbling of multiple vehicle engines on the other side, loud enough to possibly herald the presence of a couple of trucks. Maybe he’d caught them in the midst of loading or unloading a shipment of stock?

Pressed flat against the wall by the door, Felix waited with bated breath to see if anyone would come through. There was no question of the last gunshot having gone unheard. Then again, he was dealing with a local crew of thieves and thugs with no idea who he was. It was frankly a little embarrassing they’d gotten the jump on him at all, but then that _had_ contributed to their underestimation of his capabilities, so Felix couldn’t really complain. If anything, they’d likely assume the shot was a sign of things were going well.

Felix sank into a slight crouch and his lips curled up in a feral grin. That was an inexcusable error on their part and he was actively looking forward to correcting it.

Rolling his injured shoulder and swiping away the sweat threatening to trickle into his eyes, Felix very carefully turned the handle on the door and eased it open a fraction. When there was no hail of bullets or cry of alarm, he dared nudge it a little further. Still no reaction. At this point, it was probably just as good idea to kick the door wide open because if anyone did eventually see it happening slowly, they’d know who was on the other side.

So, tossing a silent _fuck it_ to the universe, Felix braced himself on the wall for partial cover, quietly pressed the ball of one foot against the door, and shoved. It swung wide easily, the hinges well-oiled, and revealed three single axle trucks backed into an open open-fronted loading bay. One had its rear end open and was being filled with crates by a pair of men and a woman. The guy standing in the truck bed had just finished stacking a pile of boxes and turned in time to see Felix step into the doorway, gun raised, and shoot.

The first bullet clipped him in the shoulder but Felix fired again as the man yelled in pain, and the second bullet punched him straight in the chest, knocking him onto his back. The other two whipped around, the woman’s hand flying to her hip, and Felix’s third shot missed them both by inches. The bullet had barely cracked into a wall before Felix was sprinting forward, reaching the relative safety of the nearest truck as the woman levelled her gun at him. She fired twice in quick succession, the first bullet going wide and the second piercing the truck’s tarpaulin-covered side.

‘Go, go!’ she shouted, and Felix heard rapid footsteps moving around each side of the truck under a tide of cursing.

He skittered back towards the truck’s front end and as soon as the woman stepped out from behind the far end, her gun raised, he fired. Unfortunately, the bullet only grazed her arm and she didn’t flinch, forcing Felix to drop and throw himself forward again to avoid getting himself shot. She got in a second shot before he collided with her, and this one ripped through the meaty curve of his shoulder just above his collarbone.

Searing pain followed instantly but there was no stopping Felix’s momentum and he crashed into the woman like a raging bull, knocking them both to the ground. She immediately attempted to whack his temple with her gun but Felix was operating on pure instinct now as his brain went into damage control mode, and he headbutted her nose. Cartilage gave way beneath his skull with a crunch and she bellowed furiously, punching him _hard_ in the ribs with her empty hand and driving the air from his lungs. She twisted her hips, desperately trying to roll them, and Felix let her, tucking himself beneath her body –

Just in time for her companion to round the nose of the truck and shoot at what was no longer Felix’s back.

Shock, horror, agony – all this and more flashed over the woman’s face as her entire body jolted, the whites of her eyes shining in the dim light. Felix bared his teeth at her in vicious triumph as she wheezed a death rattle.

‘Oh _fuck,’_ swore the idiot standing ten metres away. ‘Fuck!’

Blood pulsed out of the hole in the woman’s back, soaking Felix’s clothes and skin almost as quickly as her own, and despite the fact that she was literally dying on top of him, he tightened his abdomen to lift his head up a bit, the wound in his shoulder burning like fire. But this view afforded Felix a perfect line of sight to his final opponent so he held the pose and raised his arm, the SIG Sauer still clutched tight in his hand.

The thug didn’t even return the gesture, simply staring in complete surprise at his gurgling companion like a stunned fish. Felix felt his lip curl in disdain as he squeezed the trigger again and hit the man right between the eyes.

The body collapsed and Felix dropped flat onto his back once more, blinking away the starry little lights twinkling at the edges of his vision. He shoved the woman off him just in time for her to cough up a lungful of very dark blood onto the ground. With a grimace, Felix pushed himself to his feet, teetering for a moment. A quick listen indicated what he already suspected – there was no-one else waiting to jump out from the shadows. That meant he had four bullets left in the gun, so he put one to good use and finished the dying woman off.

By this point, Felix was seriously sore and very fucking tired. He didn’t care that he hadn’t interrogated any of the thugs before killing them. The only thing he cared about was getting home as quickly as possible and that meant –

Cutting through the rumble of the idle truck engines, a car roared and Felix barely had time to whip his gun up again before a sleek black Honda Accord was skidding into view and slamming to a halt outside the loading bay. Felix’s heart kicked in his chest, hope keeping his finger off the trigger.

And then one Han Jisung burst out of the car, looking more than a little manic as he waved a short-nosed machine gun of some description in the air.

Tension drained from Felix’s aching body like someone had pulled the plug out and he staggered outside, one hand clutching his bleeding bullet wound.

‘Felix!’ Jisung shouted, all but teleporting to his side. ‘What the fuck, where’s all this blood coming – oh you’ve been shot, I swear to the _gods_ –’

Felix allowed himself a small, relieved smile as Jisung slung the machine gun over his shoulder and promptly began fussing over him, gently patting him down for further injuries while keeping up a steady tirade of distress.

‘– can’t believe you made me come all the way out here and you’ve already killed everyone,’ Jisung grumbled, ushering Felix back towards the car while his head stayed on a swivel. ‘Do you know how many speeding tickets the owner of this car is going to get? _So_ many, I didn’t stop at a single red light –’

Jisung pulled the passenger’s door open and Felix kissed him.

It had taken them a long, long time to reach the point where Jisung was comfortable with surprise kisses and Felix was so damn thankful he’d been patient, because now he could do _this_ and Jisung didn’t even startle. Instead, he cupped the back of Felix’s head and kissed him back with fervour, like he’d been waiting for Felix to make the first move.

Breaking away with a pained groan as his shoulder snarled and _burned_ , Felix pressed his forehead against Jisung’s, panting slightly. Big, dark eyes watched him with an intensity rivalling the fire consuming his entire upper right chest, as though Jisung thought he could keep Felix there and alive with just the force of his stare alone. Felix wouldn’t be surprised if he could. He’d learned, over the years, not to put anything past the fierce man in his arms.

‘Thank you for coming to get me,’ Felix breathed, tightening the arm he had slung around Jisung’s shoulders. ‘I was getting tired.’

Jisung squeezed his nape firmly, reassuring. ‘I’ll always come for you, no matter how far away your ass gets dragged. Count on it, snowflake.’

Felix kissed him again, just briefly, and when Jisung smiled into the touch, Felix knew he understood what it meant.

_I love you._


End file.
